wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Fae
|} This character is a gift from Kittyluvver, thank you so much for making her for me. Please ask Heliosanctus before using her The picture in the infobox is by Luster. It is (insert intensifier or derogative)-ing amazing!!! Fae is a female RainWing dragoness, living in isolation on a remote island off the coast of the southern RainWing kingdom. Description She is exquisitely beautiful in that airy, capricious, fleeting way of hers, beautiful in the way that only a RainWing can be. To look upon her is to breathe in the glory of springtime; colors blossom across her scales like flowers blooming across an open meadow - primrose pink, buttercup yellow, sunflower orange - tumbling and twisting in harmonious contrast against a more constant backdrop of dark, verdant green. Each color is bright and ephemeral, dazzling as they last, gone as soon as you look back, like blossoms turning towards the sun at noon but withering by nightfall. When she opens her wings in flight, you would be forgiven for taking a few steps back just to admire the sight of them. They are long and slender, patterned and painted like the wings of a monarch butterfly - her slender form clothed in a mantle of royal orange veined with striations of black, broken only by a smattering of pale white spots daubed at their edges. Her neck ruff is similarly colored. Her membranes, gossamer thin and pristine as moonlight, seem to be almost backlit with gold when touched by the sun. Her build is slender and dainty, well-proportioned - grace and elegance become this maidenly RainWing from the slope of a tapered neck to the sweep of diaphanous wings to the refined lines of a lissome tail. For she is beautiful, little Fae - she is beautiful even amongst the RainWings, and would be stunning so to a dragon of any other tribe. If only other dragons got to see her. If only she knew about the other tribes. Most remarkable of all is how she has no idea that she is beautiful at all. Because on her tiny island home, living in isolation, there's been nobody to tell her. Personality Rapturous innocence blinks back at you from slanted, wide eyes - a quick conversation with her would soon show you that she knows nothing about the real world, nothing about war and pain and dragons spilling dragon blood. She is naive and virtuous - nearly painfully so, having spent her entire life thus far on her tiny island on the southeasternmost reaches of the RainWing kingdom. That is, if through some miracle you got close enough to talk to her. All her life she has been told never to talk to strangers, never to leave her island. Because everything from the outside ''- outside dragons, the outside world - would bring her nothing but sorrow and regret. These notions have become so integral to her, so ingrained by years of repetition, that she has not even thought to question them. So if you - a strange dragon - somehow came within eyeshot of her, she'd flee, vanishing into the forest like a startled deer. And you'd never never see her again. Fae is a gentle soul leading a simple life. She spends most of her waking hours in the little garden outside of her cottage, nursing fruits and vegetables alongside a wide variety of flowers bursting forth from the soil in a dazzle of varicolored petals. She has a green paw, so to speak, and grows all the sustenance she needs from her patch of garden. The idea of killing animals to sate her hunger is abhorrent and alien to her - she's in for a surprise if she ever ventures forth onto the continent and discovers what dragons are ''supposed to eat. Her vegetarian nature has made her a familiar presence to all of the animals inhabiting her island, as they know they have nothing to fear from her. When she is working songbirds will flutter down from the treetops to peck for worms in the freshly turned earth around her or steal her seeds, sometimes even going so far as to perch on her back or on her horns. The rabbits and squirrels of the island often come into her cottage on cold winter nights, to seeking warmth. Fae loves all animals, but butterflies especially so, and she often cultivates specific flowers in her garden to attract them. History Fae's mother was a dragoness named Birdsong, a RainWing living on the borders of the kingdom. Birdsong saw the beginnings of the War of the Sisters, and witnessed the massacre of the Freshwater SeaWings near the forest where she lived. She only just avoided being taken prisoner herself. As a result, Birdsong fled, taking her egg with her to the very southernmost reaches of the RainWing kingdom, taking up residence on one of the most remote islands dotting the RainWing archipelago. There, she hoped to raise her dragonet in peace, far, far away from the turmoil and terror of the coming war. As a result, Fae was born and raised on the small island, managing to altogether escape the war through distance and solitude. Fae grew up happily and above all, peacefully, spending her days building her garden alongside her mother, as well as wandering the island and befriending the animals. She was a very sheltered dragonet and still is quite cloistered - her mother doted on her, soon becoming overprotective and forbidding her from ever leaving the island. Hearing her mother's stories of the trials of war, it never crossed Fae's mind to disobey. Soon, inevitably, her mother passed away. On her deathbed she made Fae promise never to leave the island - a promise that Fae has tried her best to keep ever since. But even the best laid plans often go awry. One fateful day, Fae was walking along the coast when she came across the limp, bloody body of a SeaWing washed up on her shore. She fled and agonized for hours, hiding in the treetops, before finally deciding to help him - she may have sworn to keep away from strangers, but she could hardly just let him die out on the beach. Fae brought him into her cottage and spent several weeks nursing the SeaWing back to health. She learned that his name was Shorebreak (page coming soon!), and he told her stories about the world outside; stories that were nothing like the blood and pain that her mother had described as the only things the real world had to offer. Shorebreak never did tell her who he truly was - and yet Fae was captivated by him. She wanted to see the SeaWing palace - she wanted to see the rainforests, the deserts, the mountains, the ocean beyond her small shores - she wanted to see an IceWing, a NightWing, a SkyWing, a SandWing dragon - and suddenly her heart was filled with a nameless yearning to see, to know all that was beyond her reach. But when Shorebreak had healed, when it was time for him to return to his kingdom and his tribe, he offered to take her with him. She refused, sorrow in her heart - her mother's last words to her rang in her mind, and still she dared not disobey. She lived out a few more seasons in the peace of her island after Shorebreak's departure, and though her life was calm and peaceful as always, a dark, nameless discontent filled her mind. No more was she happy with her small life, on her little island in the sea. She wanted more. So when destiny intervened, and a hurricane was sent crashing over the islands, it came as almost a blessing in disguise. The island was all but leveled. Fae's cottage was destroyed. There was nothing left for her there - if she wanted to survive, she would have to go and find her destiny elsewhere. So she left, turning her wings towards the mainland, flying back to Pyrrhia, and all that awaits her there. *Fae and Khione *Fae and Kenya Fae.png|Fae by me Fae.Luster.png|Fae by Luster the rainwing Fae(Q).png|Fae by QuestionTheSandwing Faeeeeeeee.jpg|Fae by ResaC FaePixel.png|Pardon any semblance to The Hidden Kingdom's cover *whistles* Fae.jpg|Fae by Mackenzie209 FaeMackenzie.png|Mackenzie209's picture recolored Fae2.png|Fae by Kittyluvver FaeStylizedByWhitestreak.jpg|Fae by Whitestreak FaebyEclipse.png|Fae by .oOEclipseOo. ;Requested Art :FearStrikerKyrsantheShimmer Category:Content (Heliosanctus) Category:Content (Kittyluvver) Category:Females Category:RainWings Category:Characters